Venomous
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus Snape dan Alec Lightwood tak pernah menyangka Magnus Bane menyimpan sesuatu dalam kisah hidupnya. Ular, Rakryan Tanca, dan wedang uwuh! Image Rakryan Tanca adalah kepunyaan Alex Irzaqi yang ambu gunakan tanpa ijin XD


**VENOMOUS**

_Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood, Chairman Meow, dan Church adalah kepunyaan __**Cassandra Clare**_

_sedang Severus Snape dan Harry Potter kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_

_Berdasar pada prinsip 'unleash your imagination', maka fanfiksi ini ditulis. Ada 2 fakta yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak saling bertentangan, tetapi kalau dibaca __**selintas**__ akan membuat kening berkerut:_

_1. Cassie mengatakan bahwa Magnus lahir tahun 1640 di Batavia, 'ayah'nya seorang Belanda;_

_2. Magnus mengatakan bahwa umurnya 700-800 tahun (CoG)_

_Jadi? Bagaimana jika memang Magnus umurnya sudah 800 tahun dengan cara penghitungan warlock (yang entah bagaimana caranya sehingga tidak sama dengan umur manusia)? Bagaimana jika memang dia sempat mengalami hidup di jaman akhir kerajaan Singasari dan awal Majapahit? Bagaimana jika ia adalah seorang Dharmaputra Winehsuka? Rakryan Tanca?_

_Dharmaputra Winehsuka adalah pasukan pengawal elite untuk melindungi raja Majapahit saat Raden Wijaya (Harsawijaya). Mereka semua gugur di masa pemerintahan Jayanegara. Yang gugur terakhir adalah Rakryan Tanca, setelah membunuh Jayanegara. Deskripsi mereka ada di seri buku Gajah Mada karangan __**Langit Krisna Hariadi**__, juga ada di seri Senopati Pamungkas karya __**Arswendo Atmowiloto**__, tetapi gambaran yang ambu pakai itu yang ada dalam komik buatan __**Alex Irzaqi**_

_Fiksi ini terjadi sesudah fiksi '__**Lintas**__' akan tetapi jika tidak membaca itu dulu juga tidak apa-apa_

-o0o-

Cengkeramannya pada jubah Harry mengendur.

"Tatap... lah... aku..." dia berbisik.

Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Snape tak bergerak lagi **1)**.

-o0o-

Harry bergegas menelusuri terowongan setelah mendiamkan gerakan maut dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa, tak sabar untuk segera sampai di Shrieking Shack. Hatinya masih berharap bahwa gurunya—sekarang ia bisa menyebutnya guru, bahkan dengan sangat hormat—masih ada, masih hidup. Harapan yang sangat tipis, karena saat ditinggalkan tadi saja sudah tak ada gerakan sama sekali. Apalagi sekarang, berjam-jam setelah kejadian tadi.

"Ouch!" saking bergegasnya ia melangkah, sampai ia terkadang lupa bahwa terowongan ini tak rata, banyak yang ketinggiannya tak layak untuk dilewati dengan berdiri, harus membungkuk.

Tapi itu tak menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan tak mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Paling hanya tangannya yang bergerak mengusap-usap bagian kepala yang terantuk langit-langit terowongan.

Dan gerakan mengusap kening itu terhenti, seirama dengan terhentinya langkah.

Ia sudah sampai di akhir terowongan. Ia sudah sampai di ruangan yang tadi malam—dini hari—ruangan di mana ia meninggalkan jasad gurunya.

Dan—

—jasad beliau sekarang tak ada.

-o0o-

Samar ia bisa menangkap suasana remang-remang di sekitarnya. Samar ia bisa menangkap suara-suara percakapan. Samar ia bisa menangkap ada rasa aman melingkupi. Samar ia bisa mengendus berbagai bau yang ia kenal.

Ada gelegak ramuan yang sedang direbus! Ada—mungkin—lebih dari satu orang di dalam ruangan ini selain dia, sepertinya dua orang laki-laki. Tapi percakapannya—walau ia rasa dalam bahasa yang ia kenal—tidak ia kenal. Tidak bisa diikuti.

Severus Snape berusaha untuk bangun, berusaha untuk menangkap lebih banyak lagi penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, semua unsur kesadaran yang pernah ia punyai.

Matanya terbuka.

"Ah! Ia sadar, Magnus!" terdengar suara seorang pria.

Tak ada balasan, tapi ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat.

Tunggu. Ia kenal sosok yang mendekat itu. Ia kenal Magnus. Magnus Bane. Warlock Tinggi dari Brooklyn itu?

Berusaha untuk bangkit tapi gagal, dan Magnus duduk di sisi pembaringannya, "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun dulu, Severus—"

Severus menurut. Berusaha untuk menarik napas panjang. Menutup mata lagi sekian detik, sebelum suaranya keluar, terbata-bata, "Magnus Bane. Ada—kehormatan apa—sehingga aku bisa berada—di—sini—"

"Omong kosong! Tak perlu basa-basi seperti itu—"

Dan sesuatu melompat ke dadanya. Berbulu. Hangat.

"A-apa—"

"Miauw!"

"Church!" Severus tak percaya.

Kedua pria yang kini merubung pembaringannya malah menertawakannya. "Rupanya ia rindu padamu—" sahut pria yang satunya lagi.

Kucing persia biru itu mendekam di dadanya, mulai mendengkur senang.

"Oya, kalian belum berkenalan, Alexander Lightwood—"

Severus pernah melihat imaji tentangnya. Di layar biru yang diciptakan Magnus, di Ruang Bawah Tanah Hogwarts beberapa saat lalu.

"—dan ini Severus Snape. Darinya aku mendapat Ramuan untuk menyembuhkanmu dulu, Alec!"

Alec mengulurkan tangan, Severus menyambutnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu. Magnus bercerita tentangmu sesudah penyembuhan itu. Lalu, Jace juga pernah bercerita tentang asal muasal Church, jadi namamu pernah kudengar—"

Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Severus juga memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Paling tidak duduk tegak, bersandar ke kepala pembaringan.

Church protes, posisi enak-nya digeser sedikit oleh Severus.

"Coba kita periksa dulu—" Magnus mengangkat tangannya, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, telapak tangannya berubah menjadi kebiruan berpendar-pendar. Didekatkannya pada leher Severus, bekas luka dipatuk ular itu masih ada, tetapi sudah mengering.

"Bisa-nya sudah tak ada. Lukanya sudah mengering. Tinggal pemulihan, apalagi kau sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah," sahutnya puas.

"_Thanks_," sahut Severus pendek. "Dan, di mana kita sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku menemukanmu sekarat karena bisa ular, dan naluriku menyatakan, bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan untuk menyembuhkanmu, ada di sini. Jadi, ya, aku mentransfermu ke sini—ke Indonesia—"

"Indonesia?"

"Asia Tenggara—"

"Aku tahu di mana Indonesia berada, tetapi kenapa?"

Magnus mengangkat bahu, "Aku pernah berada di sini, dan aku tahu persis bahan-bahan apa saja yang ada di sini," sahutnya setengah acuh. "Lebih mudah membuat ramuan di tempat di mana bahan-bahannya mudah ditemukan, _rite_?"

Severus menghela napas.

Raut wajah Magnus seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jadi. Keburu teko yang sedari tadi menguarkan bau-bauan ramuan yang sedap itu berbunyi pelan.

"Ah! Sudah mendidih! Alec, maukah kau ambilkan wedang uwuhnya?"

"Tentu!" dan Alec berjalan menuju tungku. Diambilnya tiga pinggan tanah liat dari rak pendek penuh peralatan di sampingnya, dan diletakkannya di meja. Dengan cempal diangkatnya teko. Pelan-pelan dituangkan isi teko itu pada ketiga pinggan.

Ia melakukan itu sambil membelakangi Severus dan Magnus.

Magnus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara pelan-pelan, berbisik. "Aku tak akan minta maaf padamu tentang hal ini, tetapi paling tidak aku beritahu padamu. Aku sudah menjadikanmu _immortal_—"

"A-apa?"

Magnus mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Bisa ular sihir itu sulit mengeluarkannya. Apalagi ularnya sebesar Nagini. Jadi, satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah menjadikanmu _immortal_ dulu, baru aku keluarkan bisanya—"

Severus tercenung.

"Kalau kau—kalau kau semudah itu membuat orang _mortal_ menjadi _immortal_, mengapa—" Severus melirik ke arah Alec yang masih mengipas-ngipas pinggan di atas meja agar tidak terlalu panas, "mengapa Alec tidak kau jadikan—"

Magnus mengangkat bahu lagi, "—itu berbeda. Alec orang yang kucintai, harus atas keputusannya sendiri. Tidak bisa begitu saja—"

Magnus melirik pada Alec, meneruskan bisikannya, "—sedang kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Jadi, aku bisa sembarangan saja membuatmu _immortal_—" sahut Magnus seenaknya. Wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Severus sudah akan membuka mulut. Tetapi percakapan lirih itu terhenti. Alec mendekati mereka membawa dua pinggan, satu untuk Severus, satu untuk Magnus. Lalu kembali ke meja, dan mengambil pinggan terakhir untuknya sendiri.

Magnus mengangkat pinggannya mengajak bersulang, "Indonesia di musim panas justru dingin di malam hari. Siang tanpa awan membuat panas matahari tak ada yang menahan di darat."

Alec mengangkat pinggannya, bersulang. Severus mengangkat pinggannya ragu, "Kukira tadi kau sedang membuat ramuan—"

Magnus nyaris tersedak. "Haha. Memang ramuan. Coba kau tebak apa saja unsurnya?"

Severus mengendus-endus sejenak. "Jahe. Kayu manis. Cengkeh? Pala? Satu lagi aku tak hapal—"

"Secang. Kulit kayu secang. _Caesalpinia sappan_."

"Oh."

"Secang baik juga untuk penyembuhan lukamu. Satu-persatu bahan lain juga baik untuk pemulihan stamina, penambah darah—"

"Efek dari jumlah kesemua unsur digabung akan lebih baik daripada efek satu-persatu unsur—"

"Persis. Hukum Ketiga Golpalott, kalau untuk kalian para penyihir, kan?"

Severus mengangguk. Dan Alec malah kebingungan mendengar percakapan tentang sihir keduanya.

"Dan ini bukan ramuan sihir?"

Magnus menggeleng. "Ini ramuan mundane—Muggle katamu. Cari saja di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan, sebut saja _wedang uwuh_! Pasti mereka punya—"

Severus pelan-pelan menyeruput wedangnya, "Kau bilang tadi bahwa bahan-bahan untuk menyembuhkanku ada di Indonesia sini?"

Magnus menyimpan pinggannya di meja, matanya menyipit seolah sedang fokus pada sesuatu. "Mungkin ada di mana-mana di seluruh dunia, tetapi tempat yang kuingat pertama kali, ya Indonesia ini. Ingat, saat aku menemukanmu, kau sudah dalam keadaan sekarat—"

"Bisa ular, dan yang kau ingat Indonesia?" Alec penasaran, "—bukannya India? Rasanya aku sering melihat orang berturban, meniup seruling, lalu ular sanca keluar dari wadahnya menari-nari—"

Magnus menyeringai. "Karena aku dilahirkan di Indonesia—"

Church mengangkat kepalanya, sedang Chairman Meow tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuan Magnus. Seperti siap mendengarkan cerita.

"Oh, ayolah, masa' kalian masih mau mendengar cerita itu lagi dan lagi?" Magnus menatap Chairman.

"Kami kan belum pernah mendengarnya—" Alec menarik kursi ke hadapan Magnus, juga bersiap mendengarkan cerita. Mau tak mau, Severus juga bersiap.

Menghela napas, Magnus duduk tegak, "Aku lahir di Sunda Kelapa, pada sekitar masa keruntuhan kerajaan Singasari—"

-o0o-

Bocah itu berlari terengah-engah. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?

Begitu ia diberitahu bahwa ia adalah anak iblis, bukan anak manusia biasa, ibunya sedemikian kecewanya hingga gantung diri. Ayahnya, ayah manusianya, sedemikian murkanya sehingga berusaha untuk menenggelamkannya, tetapi malah berakhir dengan justru si ayah menjadi korban, terpanggang hingga tewas.

Terhenti di sebuah pohon, bocah itu menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Lelah fisik sudah pasti. Tetapi lebih lagi lelah secara psikis. Untuk seorang bocah sebesarnya, bagaimana bisa ia menerima semua ini?

Terduduk, napasnya masih terengah. Masih ada aura marah, masih ada aura kecewa, masih ada rasa sedih, campur aduk segalanya.

Tak disadarinya, ia berhadapan dengan seekor ular sanca—

—dan segalanyapun gelap!

-o0o-

"Ah! Ki Guru, ia sudah sadar!"

Magnus kecil mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Ada di mana ia?

Suara itu, ia mendengar suara wanita yang persis seperti suara ibunya!

Tapi, bukan! Itu bukan suara ibunya! Ia hanya berhalusinasi!

Tetap saja itu suara wanita.

"Sudah sadar?" suara laki-laki.

Dan laki-laki itu mendekat.

Seorang dewasa, sudah agak tua, berjenggot keabuan panjang menyentuh dada, tetapi kepalanya plontos. Telanjang dada, bercelana pangsi dililiti kain batik. Wajah boleh tua, tetapi badan terawat dengan kerja keras.

Wanita di sisinya, mungkin istri orang yang dipanggil 'Ki Guru' ini. Kemben lurik, rambut disanggul hampir seperti ibunya. Tapi tidak, bukan, ia bukan ibu!

Dan itu membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"A-ada di mana aku?" ia berusaha bangun.

"Kau ada di rumah Ki Guru, Tole! Siapa namamu?" wanita itu membantunya duduk bersandar.

Pikiran Magnus kalut. Haruskah ada orang lain yang tahu?

Ia tak menjawab.

"Biarkan dia dulu, Nyai! Berikan dulu obatnya—"

Nyai Guru mengambil mangkuk di meja di sisi pembaringannya. "Ini, minum pelan-pelan. Pasti pahit, tapi jangan disemburkan—" Nyai Guru memberi peringatan.

Magnus menerima mangkuk itu. Ia menutup mata sejenak. Baru ia mulai menghirup cairan kental yang ada di mangkuk. Hangat.

Nyaris ia tersedak.

Pahit sangat.

Tetapi ia berusaha menghabiskannya, seperti apa kata Ki Guru.

Begitu habis, Nyai Guru memberinya mangkuk lain juga. Cairan yang hangat, dan manis. Dan sangat harum.

"Itu wedang uwuh, Tole! Habiskan—" sahut Ki Guru, memperhatikan sambil berdiri di sisi pembaringan.

Magnus menurut.

Enak.

Hangatnya menelusuri seluruh rongga dada, seluruh isi lambung, seantero tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan cuma enak, tapi supaya kau cepat sembuh, Tole!" sahut Nyai Guru. "Berbaring lagi saja. Kalau mau tidur lagi, boleh. Habis ini kau bisa makan bubur—"

Tapi ia tetap bersandar seperti tadi, dan bertanya, "Aku—aku ada di mana, Ki Guru? Dan kenapa—"

"Kau rupanya dipatuk ular sanca. Sungguh suatu keajaiban bahwa kau masih hidup! Biasanya orang dipatuk ular sanca akan meninggal dalam beberapa menit—"

'Aku tidak bisa mati, apalagi hanya oleh bisa ular' pikir Magnus. Tapi ia tak bersuara apa-apa.

"—dan orang tuamu ke mana?" tanya Ki Guru simpati.

"Aku—mereka sudah—" Magnus ragu, apakah akan diceritakan atau tidak. Tetapi Ki Guru sepertinya bisa menebak.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi, kau tinggal saja di sini. Kau bisa jadi muridku—"

"Dan kalau kau tidak ingat siapa namamu, akan kami panggil kau Sanca! Kau bisa bertahan hidup dari gigitan seekor ular Sanca, dan itu sangat langka!" sahut Nyai Guru ikut nimbrung.

Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Magnus memutuskan untuk ikut mereka saja. Lagipula, sepertinya akan menarik!

-o0o-

Dini hari Ki Guru sudah membangunkannya. Lalu menyuruhnya pergi ke sumur bersama Nyai Guru. Nyai Guru akan mencuci pakaian dan mencuci beras, sedang ia sendiri mandi, kemudian membawa semua cucian pulang.

Setelah Nyai Guru sibuk di dapur, Ki Guru mengambil alih. Melatihnya. Apa saja. Dari mulai ramuan, bisa ular, hingga bela diri. Perlahan Magnus tahu bahwa Ki Guru ini adalah seorang tabib. Ia nyaris bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja, terutama racun, dan terutama sekali: bisa ular!

Ki Guru sendiri kebal terhadap bisa ular. Karena sejak kecil, Ki Guru sudah dijejali dengan empedu ular. Dan ini yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ki Guru padanya. Supaya ia—Sanca alias Magnus—kelak kebal juga terhadap ular, Ki Guru juga menyuruhnya menelan empedu ular, kapan saja mereka menemukan ular untuk diperah bisanya.

Magnus nyaris mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tetapi tak jadi. Biarlah saja, gurunya menyangka ia kebal bisa ular, karena ia juga sekarang sering menelan empedu ular. Ditahannya saja rasa pahit tiap kali ia menelannya. Toh, lama-lama ia terbiasa juga.

Tiap hari mereka keluar masuk hutan, mencari ular untuk diambil bisanya. Atau jika tak ada ular, mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan lain untuk bahan ramuan. Lama kelamaan pengetahuan Magnus bertambah, dan bertambah.

Tapi, kehidupan seperti itu tak bertahan lama.

Kerajaan Singasari runtuh. Peperangan terjadi di mana-mana. Sanca sering melihat sepasukan tentara lewat tergesa. Kadang ada korban terluka juga, dibawa pergi.

Desanya memang bukan basis pasukan manapun, cuma sering dilewati oleh pasukan dari berbagai kerajaan.

Dan ini kadang membawa bencana!

-o0o-

Sanca sedang mengikuti Ki Guru saat malapetaka itu terjadi. Pasukan dari satu kerajaan, berpapasan dengan 'para pemberontak' dan pertempuran terjadi.

Di tengah desa.

Di tengah banyak orang sipil!

Salah satunya Ki Guru!

Ki Guru memang bisa bela diri—piawai malah! Tetapi ia lebih piawai dalam ramuan! Dan yang sedang bertempur adalah dua pihak dengan amarah murka yang membara!

Ki Guru gugur sebagai salah satu pihal sipil, yang tak berdosa, yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang tak bernapsu akan takhta!

"Ja—jaga Nyai Guru! Dan te—terus menjadi ta—tabib—"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya!

Sanca tak tahu harus menaruh dendam pada siapa, karena tak tahu dari pihak mana yang sudah melukai gurunya sedemikian. Yang sudah membuat gurunya tak bernyawa—

-o0o-

Tak lama setelah ia memakamkan gurunya, ia terpaksa harus memakamkan Nyai Guru pula. Wanita yang kini sudah ia sayangi seperti ibu sendiri, menghembuskan napas yang terakhir, karena kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sekali lagi, Sanca sendiri.

Tapi, kali ini ia sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa. Sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun—tahun yang dinyatakan sebagai tahun terakhir ia bertumbuh. Untuk waktu tak terhingga, ia akan nampak seperti sekarang, walau sudah lewat berabad!

Seperti kata gurunya sebelum meninggal, ia terus menekuni mempelajari menjadi tabib. Ia juga terus berlatih bela diri—mana tahu ia harus bertemu dengan gerombolan seperti Ki Guru. Bukannya takut mati—ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mati—tapi agar nampak jelas bahwa ia bisa bertahan. Agar tak ada yang tahu ia _immortal_.

Entah kenapa, orang lama kelamaan salah melafalkan namanya—Sanca—jadi Tanca. Entah apa artinya Tanca. Tapi untuk apa peduli, pikirnya. Magnus tak dikenal, yang dikenal adalah Tanca.

Tanca terus menekuni ilmu tabib. Terus mendalami ilmu ular. Tak pernah alpa menelan empedu ular. Dan tetap berlatih bela diri.

Tapi justru saat ia sedang berlatih bela diri ini lah, seseorang datang.

"Namaku Harsawijaya—"

Tidak, bukan seorang. Ia datang dengan beberapa pengikut.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membunuh gurumu?"

Telak. Jelas orang ini sudah terlebih dahulu menyelidik.

Sanca menggeleng.

"Yang membunuh gurumu, apakah mereka memakai seragam?"

Lagi-lagi Tanca menggeleng.

"Mereka itu pemberontak. Anak buah bupati Jayakatwang. Kami dari Singhasari, sedang menyusun rencana untuk kembali mendapatkan kerajaan kami—"

Tanca tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal politik, ia hanya tahu ia dan gurunya hidup tenang selama ini.

Tapi, kalau bisa, kenapa ia tidak membalaskan dendam saja?

"Bagaimana hamba bisa membantu, Tuanku?" sahutnya, pelan.

Harsawijaya tersenyum. Penuh makna.

-o0o-

Tanca bergabung paling akhir dibanding 'kakak-kakak'-nya. Mereka menggunakan sapaan 'kakang' pada yang umurnya lebih tua.

Kakang Kuti. Kakang Semi. Kakang Pangsa. Kakang Banyak. Kakang Yuyu. Kakang Wedeng.

Ketujuhnya sangat piawai dalam pertempuran. Terutama kakang Kuti dan Kakang Semi. Walau Tanca bisa setidaknya mengimbangi kakang-kakangnya yang lain dalam pertempuran, akan tetapi ada satu yang membuatnya diunggulkan: ilmu ketabiban.

Itu pula yang membuatnya berbeda. Selain dari penampilannya yang agak berbeda: keenam kakangnya kekar perkasa, sedang ia biasa-biasa saja. Bisa dibilang langsing. Tapi tak ada yang berani meremehkannya! Dan ia semakin rapat menutup hal ikhwal kekekalannya. _Immortality_.

Mereka bertujuh ikut pada setiap pergerakan Harsawijaya. Yang sudah bisa diduga oleh Magnus: penuh intrik. Mereka bertujuh sangat kompak. Yang mulai dirasa nyaman oleh Magnus. Atau Tanca.

Berkerja sama dengan pihak manapun demi kemenangan. Dengan pihak Madura. Bahkan dengan pihak nun jauh di sana: Mongol.

Harsawijaya berhasil mendirikan kerajaan baru di tengah keruntuhan Singasari, kerajaan Majapahit. Ia naik takhta sebagai Raden Wijaya, Nararya Sanggramawijaya Sri Maharaja Kertarajasa Jayawardhana. Ketujuh pengawalnya dilantik menjadi pengawal khusus raja, Dharmaputra Winehsuka. Pasukan elite. Bergelar Rakryan.

Tapi intrik terus berjalan. Apalagi setelah meninggalnya Raden Wijaya. Penerusnya adalah Jayanegara, yang oleh banyak pihak dinilai bodoh dan bebal. Bahkan juga—diam-diam—oleh para Rakryan Dharmaputra Winehsuka. Hanya sumpah setia mereka—Satya Bela Bakti Prabu—yang mencegah mereka melakukan kudeta secara langsung.

Akan tetapi, tidak dengan pihak-pihak lain yang menginginkan takhta—

Mereka tahu bahwa Jayanegara aman selama ia dilindungi oleh Dharmaputra Winehsuka. Untuk melenyapkan Jayanegara, hancurkan dulu Dharmaputra Winehsuka. Karena mereka teramat kuat, janga dihadapi frontal satu-persatu.

Adu domba saja.

Korban jatuh satu persatu.

Kakang Kuti terpaksa melenyapkan Kakang Semi.

Satu-persatu lagi yang lain.

Rakryan Tanca tak suka ini.

Perlahan Dharmaputra Winehsuka pun memberontak.

Rakryan Tanca tak suka ini. Rasa nyaman yang ada selama mereka bertujuh—ke mana kah gerangan?

Dengan kekuatannya—diselusupi adu domba tentu saja—Rakryan Kuti bahkan bisa melakukan kudeta.

Rakryan Tanca tak suka ini. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya.

Memang. Dharmaputra Winehsuka hadir untuk menjaga, bukan untuk menjadi raja! Kakang Kuti ternyata sama saja dengan pembesar-pembesar lainnya jika sudah memegang tampuk kerajaan!

Rakryan Tanca semakin tak suka ini. Ia mulai melihat celah-celah di sekelilingnya.

Gajah Mada mulai muncul. Mendorong Jayanegara agar naik kembali ke tampuk pemerintahannya.

Dharmaputra Winehsuka dihabisi keseluruhannya. Sedikit banyak, ini juga berkat intrik. Gajah Mada terlalu piawai bermain politik. Ia pandai memanfaatkan pasukan telik sandi **2)**. Ia bahkan punya informan khusus, yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa dia. Hanya bahwa ia selalu datang dengan sandi: _Bagaskara Manjer Kawuryan _**3)**

Dharmaputra Winehsuka sudah habis. Kecuali—tentu saja—Rakryan Tanca. Belum ada yang menyadari bahwa Tanca tak bisa mati! Tapi, tentu saja suatu saat kelak akan ada.

Magnus harus menyusun rencana!

Rakryan Tanca adalah satu-satunya Dharmaputra Winehsuka yang masih hidup. Ia menyerahkan diri saat Jayanegara naik takhta kembali. Jayanegara menerimanya karena keahlian Rakryan Tanca masih dibutuhkan.

Keahlian sebagai tabib.

"Rakryan Tanca, Yang Mulia memintamu datang—"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rakryan Tanca membenahi peralatannya, dan mengikuti Gajah Mada menuju peraduan Jayanegara.

Memeriksa sejenak, lalu permisi untuk meramu penawar penyakit. Gajah Mada menyuruhnya meramu di ruangan.

Tak berapa lama, selesai. Gajah Mada memandangnya sinis, "Bagaimana kami tahu bahwa kau tak meracuninya?"

Rakryan Tanca tersenyum dalam hati. Itu yang ditunggu.

Di depan Gajah Mada tepat-tepat, jelas-jelas, dituangkan sedikit ramuan yang tadi dibuatnya pada wadah yang lebih kecil, lalu dihirupnya.

Kau tak bisa mati, Magnus Bane. Kau _immortal_! Dan tak ada makhluk lain di kamar ini yang tahu!

Rakryan Tanca memberikan ramuannya kepada Jayanegara. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Jayanegara kaget. Bisa ular panas saat melewati kerongkongan, dan dalam hitungan menit, seluruh organ-organ tubuhnya akan menolak untuk tetap bekerja.

Jayanegara mati!

"KAU!" seru Gajah Mada.

Tapi Rakryan Tanca malah menyeringai. Ia tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang bermain intrik saat ini. Ia malah menyeringai lebih lebar saat Gajah Mada menusuknya dengan keris. Ia tahu siapa yang akan diuntungkan dengan kematian Jayanegara.

Darah mengalir.

Rakryan Tanca terpuruk.

Tapi tetap menyeringai.

Sambil mengucap: _Bagaskara Manjer Kawuryan!_

Lalu menutup mata. Menghentikan detak jantungnya semetara. Nanti jika tubuhnya sudah diangkut oleh para pengawal dan dilemparkan entah ke mana, ia akan bangun lagi.

Sepertinya, ia sudah harus mencari tujuan baru. Pergi ke luar Majapahit, sudah barang tentu. Keluar dari pulau ini? Sepertinya, menurut pada tentara Mongol tempo hari, Mongol juga bagus. Atau ada tempat yang bernama Eropa, katanya. Sangat jauh dari Majapahit.

Mungkin ia akan ke sana.

-o0o-

"Kau—kau membunuh seorang raja?" Alec keheranan, konsentrasi penuh pada cerita Magnus.

Magnus menyeringai. "Siapa juga yang akan percaya," sahutnya santai, sambil mengelus-elus Chairman Meow.

"Jadi, itulah makanya kau membawaku ke Indonesia? Karena ilmu ketabibanmu berasal dari sini, dan bahan-bahan ramuannya juga dari sini yang kau hapal? Atau karena semua kenangan sentimental di negeri ini?" berbeda dengan Alec, Severus menyeringai juga seperti Magnus.

"Haha. Kau juga sudah ingin kabur dari Hogwarts, bukan begitu Sev?" Magnus mengejek. Tapi Severus nampaknya tak mengambil hati, hanya seringainya nampak lebih lebar. "Kalau sentimental, mungkin saja. Saat jadi Rakryan, aku yang paling tampan dibanding kakang-kakang yang lain. Kulitku paling halus, dan aku paling langsing dibanding yang lain. Tak nampak berotot, yang biasanya berkonotasi sebagai 'tukang berkelahi'," mata kucing Magnus berkilat, "—dan hasilnya pacarku pun banyak!"

Sebuah bantal melayang.

Chairman Meow mengeong keras sebagai protes, karena bantalnya mengenai dia.

-o0o-

"Institut di NY membutuhkan kami, jadi kami akan pergi. Tinggallah di sini sesuka hati, sampai kau pulih, bahkan sampai kapanpun. Tapi jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah setelah kau pulih benar. Sentuh saja pintu luar dengan tongkatmu, dan tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa membukanya," sahut Alec, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Magnus menepuk bahu Severus, "Kami akan bisa menemukanmu, di manapun kau memutuskan untuk tinggal, jadi, tak usah khawatir—"

Severus menyeringai.

"—walau sepertinya Spanyol bisa kurekomendasikan," Magnus meneruskan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Thanks_, untuk semuanya, Magnus, Alec! Dan kalian—" Severus menggaruk-garuk belakang kuping Church. Lalu belakang kuping Chairman Meow, "—jaga mereka ya!"

Kedua kucing itu mengeong bersamaan.

Keduanya melangkah.

"Dan, Magnus!"

Magnus menoleh.

"Jangan lupa pertimbangkan untuk memintanya!"

Alec mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa?"

Magnus menarik Alec pergi, "Nanti kuberi tahu," dan mereka berdua—berempat dengan kucing-kucing—menghilang di balik Portal.

**FIN**

**AN**:

1. Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 866-867

2. Pasukan telik sandi: intel

3. _Bagaskara Manjer Kawuryan: _Surya bersinar terang benderang


End file.
